


[Podfic] Of Angels and Kings

by Tito11



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Hush Sound, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/pseuds/Tito11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Modernists AU. </p>
<p>In the 1920s, a group of intellectuals roots itself in Paris, led by Pete Wentz. This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Of Angels and Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Angels and Kings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24926) by hapakitsune. 



> Special thanks for hapakitsune for writing this and letting me record it :)
> 
> Apologies for my pronunciation fails

Title: [Of Angels and Kings](http://hapakitsune.livejournal.com/63583.html)  
Author: [hapakitsune](http://hapakitsune.livejournal.com/)  
Reader: Tito11

Summary: This is the Modernists AU. 

In the 1920s, a group of intellectuals roots itself in Paris, led by Pete Wentz. This is their story.

Length: 43:55

download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/262xkad5606w289/of_angels_and_kings.zip) at Mediafire or [here](http://www.sendspace.com/file/rwhy3a) at sendspace or maybe even [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/of-angels-and-kings) at the audio archive


End file.
